HASTA EL FONDO DEL ABISMO
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Tal vez por eso con ese sentimiento invadiendo sus sentidos permitió esos roses que le hacían erizar la piel. Que le gustaban en demasía. Era su hermano, se dijo. Si iba a permitir que alguien se acercara tanto, que le tocara así, ese seria a Levi. Un velo rojo cubro sus sentidos, embriagándole. Era su hermano, Levi. Solo suyo. [RiRen] [Incesto/Yaoi]


**HASTA EL FONDO DEL ABISMO**

Hace algunos días lo había notado, su hermano mayor le miraba más de lo normal. Su mirada era oscura, penetrante, profunda. Probablemente se debía a esos profundos ojos que siempre le seguían. No lo sabia, pero le hacia sentir… nervioso.

Aquella tarde mientras charlaba animadamente en la sala, lo noto. Sus ojos le miraban sin despegársele, sin apartar la mirada a pesar de que sabía que ya la había notado. Se estremeció incapaz de mirarle a la cara ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no apartaba la mirada como otras veces? Decidió seguir con la plática intentando en vano no sentir esos ojos sobre su persona, pero era imposible, no con esas cuencas observándole.

El silencio solo acrecentaba ese sentimiento de inquietud en su pecho, podía sentir el ambiente extraño, no le gustaba para nada. Tal vez por eso con una escusa un tanto tonta se paro del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

Su corazón latía en su pecho, ametrallándole los oídos que le zumbaban.

No quería hacerse ideas extrañas, no cuando sabía que su hermano tenía una relación de la cual se le veía muy feliz, o por lo menos con la personalidad que este portaba así lo interpretaba él. Suspiro, tratando de sacar esa idea increíblemente estúpida. Levi podían ser muchas cosas pero entre ellas no estaba el incesto Gay, seguro.

Así que siguió con su vida normal, la que un chico de 19 años puede tener, pero parecía que la normalidad no estaba entre sus planes.

A veces lo sentía otras no. A veces las notaba otras era ignorante, algunas no existían. Pero con el tiempo se habían convertido en más, muchas más. Y el tiempo en que solo eran miradas, se quedo atrás.

Las miradas se volvieron toques ocasionales, que no se interpretaban mas allá por el lazo de hermandad que les unía, pero incluso con eso Eren podía sentir algo diferente. Algo no estaba bien. Y los toques se volvieron acercamientos peligrosos que invadían su espacio personal, la alerta comenzó a sonar en lo profundo de su mente.

"No, deja de pensar eso" Se decía, tratando de convencerse. Levi tenía a Petra, su novia, con la que ya llevaba dos años, y mucho más si se contaba el largo tiempo de amistad. Pero la idea estaba ahí, tomando una perversa forma.

Era su hermano, y tal vez por eso se permitió bajar sus defensas. Levi en primera no era Gay y sin duda no estaría interesado en un niño 10 años menor que él, de hecho lo molería a golpes si exteriorizaba esa estúpida idea que estaba tomando forma en su mente. Sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta que llegaba a su mente, solo era su imaginación. Así que decidió por su salud mental, y física dejar eso por la paz.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había tenido esa idea equivocada sobre su hermano. Primero fue Armin con una sutil pregunta, y después Mikasa con su extraño sentido sobre-protector. Pero no fue hasta que Hanji, una de las amigas mas cercanas a su hermano, hizo ese comentario en son de burla que el miedo de la verdad azoto su puerta. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que los tratos que su hermano tenia para con él no eran normales, o dejaron de serlo hace mucho tiempo cuando por primera vez noto esa mirada y no hizo nada al respecto.

Era demasiado tarde cuando fue consiente de la profundidad del problema, los celos comenzaron a invadirle. Petra le caía bien, de hecho se llevaba bien con ella entonces ¿Por qué la molestia cuando ella absorbía el tiempo de su hermano? El enojo se hizo presente cuando después de aquel día, cuando Hanji había hecho esa broma Levi comenzó a alejarse.

Una voz que nunca había escuchado antes empezó a hablar desde lo profundo de su interior. Por muy novia que petra fuera él era el hermano, nada podría compararse con ese hecho, y cuando la noticia de la boda de Levi llego a sus oídos la voz dejo de ser un murmullo y se volvió tangible "Es tuyo" La sangre les unía. Él era más importante por el simple hecho de ser el hermano menor de Rivaille. Le pertenecía y nadie podría cambiar eso.

Aquel día no supo que paso con claridad. Como es que la situación se había trastornado tanto. Solos en casa Eren permitió un acercamiento que para nada era normal. Estaba feliz, Levi parecía ser el mismo antes de esa broma. Antes de que el moreno comenzara a alejarse de él. Tal vez por eso con ese sentimiento invadiendo sus sentidos permitió esos roses que le hacían erizar la piel. Que le gustaban en demasía.

Era su hermano, se dijo. Si iba a permitir que alguien se acercara tanto, que le tocara así ese seria a Levi.

Así que en la cocina mientras sujetaba una bolsa de frituras para vaciarlas en un cuenco, no se alejo ni un milímetro cuando Levi llego por detrás y coloco sus brazos a los lados de los suyos. Sosteniendo la bolsa que amenazaba con caerse.

Suspiro levemente, estremeciéndose.

Podía sentir su fuerte pecho en su espalda, ese que innumerables veces había visto trabajar. Sus caderas que duras se arrimaban con desfachatez a las suyas, y si se concentraba mas abajo… dios no podía estar pasando esto.

Cuando sintió aquel bulto en sus glúteos todo se fue a la mierda. Un velo rojo cubro sus sentidos, embriagándole. Era su hermano, Levi. Solo suyo. Y rompiendo esa fina línea que aun les separaba hizo su trasero para atrás, presionando con sutileza.

Fue todo lo que se necesito.

Ese gesto era un claro "Bienvenido" un "Si" que no expreso con palabras pero que el azabache comprendió muy bien. Sus manos abandonaron las frituras para dirigirse a sus caderas, levantando la playera para colarse. Una mano al sur otra al norte, estremeció su cuerpo con locura.

–¡Levi!– Gimió, recargando sus codos en la barra, para sostener su peso.

Una de las manos con prisa se dirigió al bulto de su pantalón, sujetándolo con fuerza. Acariciando por encima de la tela para próximamente desabotonar y deslizar el zíper para abajo. Su miembro erecto quedo apresado entre los blancos y delgados dedos. La otra, subiendo por su pecho se instalo en unos de sus pezones retorciendo y estirando, torturándolo.

Los gemidos comenzaron a llenar su boca cuando sintió la lengua de su hermano lamer con gula su cuello. Con las manos estiradas pego su frente a la barra sintiendo el frio del azulejo. Se estremeció con deleite, respirando rápidamente tratando de llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones. Sumergido en aquel delirio comenzó a mover sus caderas, restregando su trasero en la virilidad de Levi. Quería sentirla más.

En un segundo fue girado con brusquedad. Quedando de frente. Mirando al mayor, asintió con la cabeza en afirmación. Levi se quedo un momento estático, como si por su cabeza sospesara la idea de realmente querer continuar con aquello. Fueron solo segundos, pronto sintió una de sus manos aferrarse con fuerza a su muñeca derecha para jalarle con un movimiento brusco.

Le saco de la cocina, sin importarle que caminara con dificultad por la erección que libre saltaba mientras era llevado. Se estremeció cuando noto donde termino. Su piel se erizo al ver próximo su destino. La habitación de su hermano, de la cual se le había privado los últimos 3 meses.

No se sorprendió cuando con rudeza fue empujado dentro, aventado a la suave cama. Como si fuera un sueño húmedo Levi se relamió los labios, mientras de pie rasgaba su camisa mandando a bolar todos los botones.

Aquella tarde él se entrego como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Abriéndose por completo a las sensaciones que su hermano mayor provocaba en él. Y cuando el sol dejo de estar en el cielo la verdad cayo sobre de si. Cuando aun desnudo en la cama de Levi este se levanto sin voltear a mirarlo, dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación para detenerse cuando su mano toco el pomo de la puerta.

–Regresa a tu cuarto. Esto nunca paso. Olvídalo.

Escucho un zumbido en sus oídos, un "crack" que recorrió todo su pecho. El poco aire que entro a sus pulmones era tan frió que le cerró la garganta. Y él salió sin encararle, cerrando sin mayor conmoción con su porte estoico.

"Ah" Había sido usado.

Entonces todo se resumía a que Levi solo le traía ganas. Esas miradas nunca tuvieron un sentimiento atrás, solo era deseo. Ganas de tirarse al virgen e ingenuo de su medio hermano.

Comenzó a reírse, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas recogidas. "Patético" se dijo. Ese sentimiento oscuro se anido por decodificar el mensaje equivocado, y ahora solo tenia… Nada.

Tomo los pocos pedazos de dignidad que le quedaban, retirando con rudeza las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Tomo su sufrimiento y frustración, y salió de esa habitación en la que nunca debió haber aceptado entrar.

Su hermano era un bastardo, y él un idiota.

Se dijo así mismo que si Levi quería así las cosas, bueno así serian. Eren a pesar de todo tenia dignidad y su propio orgullo.

Sobre todo dignidad.

Decidido a recuperar todo lo que había perdido en esa habitación (Excepto su castidad que esa nunca regresaría) salió desnudo, deslizándose de entre sus piernas mientras avanzaba, restos de advertencias de que la ingenuidad cuesta caro. Caminando así hasta su propio cuarto tomo un poco de ropa limpia y se metió a bañar.

Se derrumbo en el piso de azulejo una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada. Lloro, grito y se aferro con fuerza de sus cabellos cuando el peso de la culpa cayó de lleno sobre él.

El tabú que en su momento dejo de darle importancia por escuchar a su corazón, ahora le martillaba con rudeza en la cabeza. Y entre el llanto y sus "Por qué" se dio cuenta que Levi nunca le había prometido nada.

NOTAS FINALES:

Un momento de ocio que tenia desde hace ya algunos meces y que me anime a subir hoy simplemente por "YoLo" XD


End file.
